This study is designed to test specific hypotheses regarding the role of abnormalities in CNS catecholamines in cognitive deficits in schizophrenia. Using a double-blind placebo controlled design, we will challenge schizophrenia patients and normal controls with 0.25 mg/kg of d-amphetamine or placebo and measure the effects of the drugs on cognitive performance in both groups.